


Ces choses que l'on fait

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Baby love, F/M, I swear it'll be great. Later..., I think that you'll hate me..., M/M, OMG ! It's angsty !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait ces choses que l'on sait et celles que l'on fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces choses que l'on fait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.
> 
> Prompt : " J'ai gagné à la loterie génétique, que veux-tu ?" par Tipitina
> 
> Bêta : Azh' 3
> 
> Résumé en deux mots : thé et bébé

 

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Si on écoutait Danny sa vie à Hawaii était proche de la catastrophe. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais vu son ex-mari aussi épanoui que depuis son arrivée sur l'île. C'était une évidence, qu'il semblait pourtant nier. Même Grace l'avait remarqué avec ses yeux d'enfant.

Sans leurs départs pour "cet enfer rempli d'ananas" –après deux ans, Danny le soutenait toujours- il était vraisemblable qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir des discussions comme celle-ci. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Danny déposait Grace, Rachel sortait sa théière –celle que le blond lui avait offert pour leurs deux ans de mariage-, préparait le thé pendant que Danny jouait avec son nouveau-né. Après cela, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de comment Steve était un fou-furieux qui voulait le tuer.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une manière pour Danny de passer du temps avec celui qui n'était pas son fils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'hurle jamais ?

\- J'ai gagné à la loterie génétique, que veux-tu ? Répliqua Rachel, moqueuse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage de son ex-mari pour savoir qu'il regrettait que cet enfant ne soit pas le sien, mais… C'était mieux ainsi. Parce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une histoire d'un soir de nostalgie, de facilité. Bien sûr que Danny aurait pris ses responsabilités s'il avait été le père. Il aurait quitté Hawaii, la Force 5.0, ses amis. Steve.

Surtout Steve. C'était aussi ce qu'elle avait compris. Son ex-mari l'avait réellement aimée, aussi fort qu'un homme puisse aimer une femme, aussi inconditionnellement qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. Simplement, elle n'était pas faite pour être la femme d'un flic, pour attendre à côté du téléphone les appels de l'hôpital. Elle ne comprenait pas cette passion, même si elle était fière de ce qu'il faisait.

Steve lui avait cette même flamme, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et plus que tout… Il adorait Grace et la petite fille en pinçait pour lui. Pourtant, quand elle voyait Danny, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien de plus que cet amour discret qu'ils ne laissaient pas s'exprimer au-delà de quelques gestes et regards. Elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle se doutait qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, pas même mis un mot sur ce qui les reliait. Ni baiser, ni caresse.

Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Danny. Elle avait lu le Lieutenant Commander. C'était quelqu'un de très droit, très militaire. Être avec un homme ne devait pas être simple. Alors, elle abordait délicatement le sujet avec son ex-mari, combien ils s'entendaient, combien ils étaient complices, combien il semblait heureux.

Peut-être que cela ne changerait rien et elle en avait conscience, mais peut-être aussi que les rapprocher tous les deux lui permettrait d'être pardonnée de son mensonge, un jour, par Dieu. Danny lui ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, de toute façon.

Charles William Edwards ne pouvait pas être le fils de Stan. Il était celui de Danny.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
